


Kirigiri Gets Punished

by asheleetist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheleetist/pseuds/asheleetist
Summary: Kirigiri is really started to piss Junko off, so Junko devises a special punishment to teach the detective her place
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Kirigiri Kyoko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Kirigiri Gets Punished

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, this is my first time writing smut so i hope you enjoy :)

Junko Enoshima couldn’t decide whether she was pissed off or ecstatic. She sat in the control room, watching the killing game she had spent years perfecting finally come together. And there, on the other side of the monitors, was Kyoko Kirigiri doing her damnedest to tear it all to pieces. 

On the one hand, this was amazing! The despair of having one of the best detectives in the world constantly pulling on any loose thread she could, threatening to make the whole design unravel, was delicious. She knew this would happen, had planned for it. Even without her memories, Kirigiri was still a detective after all. What fun would a murder mystery game be without a detective to play against?

But the little bitch was starting to get on Junko’s nerves. The girl was a better detective then she had given her credit for and was getting dangerously close to finding out some things Junko hadn’t planned to get revealed just yet. Not to mention she stubbornly refused to fall into despair. Junko had hoped that with her memories gone she would revert back to the normal girl she must have been at some point for a little while and freak out when the first murder occurred. It would have been hilarious! But she had barely blinked when the first body popped up. Nothing. Zilch. Nada. It was so fucking boring Junko could kill herself from the despair of it all. 

She tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair, spinning it side to side in irritation as she watched Kirigiri snoop around one of the back rooms on the second floor. Junko smirked watching her. She had already cleared out that room of anything useful. 

As if sensing her thoughts Kirigiri looked straight at one of the cameras in the back room. She narrowed her eyes slightly before going back to rummaging around in a box. Damn it, if only there was something she could do that would wipe that stupid blank look off Kirigiri’s pretty face and replace it with beautiful despair. 

Suddenly, an idea popped into Junko’s head. It was so perfect, so delightfully despair ridden that she was almost disappointed in herself for not thinking of it sooner. A large grin spread across her face as she began to hum happily. Yes, this would solve the little issue quit nicely. 

Just you wait Kyoko Kirigiri, tonight the Ultimate Despair would have an extra special punishment just for you.

Kirigiri was currently walking back to her dorm room for the night with Naegi. She was silently listening to him happily ramble about spending the day with Asahina and Sakura. She wished she could share his joy. While she appreciated the few peaceful days they got during this nightmare, they also served to make her uneasy as she waited for the Mastermind’s next move. If only she could find some useful clue so she could stop waiting and strike back. 

Kirigiri stopped in front of her door and paused to let Naegi reach his own. The two of them bid each other goodnight and Kirigiri waited until Naegi was safely in his room before turning to open her own. 

She had just turned the knob when the door was suddenly pushed open quickly from the inside. She stumbled back, knocked off balance by the unexpected action. Before she could get her bearings a sickly sweet-smelling gas was sprayed in her face. She coughed, her body trying it’s best to reject the unpleasant substance. Her head started to spin and her vision stubbornly blurred as she blinked her eyes in a fruitless attempt to clear it. Knock-out gas? 

She saw a flash of pink and a Cheshire grin as she fell forward into a pair of waiting arms. As her eyelids gave in and began to close she felt her body being pulled into her dorm room. The last thing Kirirgiri heard as the darkness swallowed her up was the sound of the door clicking shut and locking. 

Kirigiri let out a soft groan as she slowly came back to consciousness. She felt like she was lying on something soft, her mattress most likely. But it felt like there was something... sticky over her mouth? It could be duct tape, was her immediate thought. Not a good sign. She went to reach for her mouth and quickly found her hands bound above her head by something rough. Definitely not a good sign. Kirigiri forced her eyes open and took in her situation.

She was right, she was lying on her mattress. Whoever had put her here had also taken the liberty of stripping her naked. She couldn’t help a slight shiver as the cool air nipped at her skin. She looked above her head to see what was binding her hands and found them noted together around the headboard with rope. Looking down she found her legs in much the same situation, each ankle tied to the appropriate bottom corner of the bed. At least the ropes on her legs had a bit more slack to them. 

She turned her head back and forth to look around the room for her captor, but there was no one in sight. So either they just left her here or they were in the bathroom. There was also a black purse on the table beside the bed. That meant her captor was most likely female. 

She turned her head at the sound of the bathroom door opening. Kirigiri’s eyes widened as none other than Junko Enoshima sauntered out in nothing but a matching pair of black and red lace underwear. 

She had to admit, out of the list of suspects she had thought it was safe to at least eliminate the dead. Evidently, it was not.

Actually, she realized as her eyes traced over Junko’s body, this wasn’t the same girl she had met on the first day. She was thinner, less muscle mass, her skin was a shade lighter and there were no freckles running across her face. Was the other one an imposter then? The only reason Junko would need a double in this situation is if she needed to hide her identity from them. Which would mean that Kirigiri currently had the mastermind of this killing game holding her hostage in her own room. 

So caught up in her deductions, she almost forgot Junko was there until she called her back to reality with a cocky “Like what you see?” Junko’s grin turned shark-like as she placed a hand on her hip and raised a knowing eyebrow at Kirigiri.

What was she-? Oh! Kirigiri couldn’t stop the flush that covered her face at the implications of what she’d just done. Her embarrassment only caused Junko to burst out into delighted laughter. “You should see your face! It’s priceless!” 

Junko walked over to the bed, swinging her hips in a way she knew always made people stare. It worked. Kirigiri’s eyes were drawn downward by the movement. She stared for a few seconds, entranced, before catching herself and glaring up at Junko. Junko only continued to smile and sat down beside her on the mattress, which dipped with the additional weight. 

“Aw, what’s wrong Kirigiri? I thought you’d best happy to finally get your little mystery solved. Haven’t you just been going crazy looking for me? What? You just pissed because you didn’t figure it out yourself?” Kirigiri’s eyes narrowed at the taunt but she refused to give Junko anymore of a reaction then she’d already got. Junko just laughed at her again, “God, you’re so fucking boring you know that?”

Junko leaned forward further into Kirigiri’s space, “It really pisses me off.” 

Kirigiri heard the threat under the words, but she refused to move back. She couldn’t give Junko any ground here. 

After a few tense seconds of stare off Junko suddenly leaned back, her wide smile plastered back across her face. “Which brings us to why I’m here! See, I’ve been working on this plan for a long time and I can’t have a little nosey bitch like you letting secrets out before I want them out. So, I’ve created a special punishment to keep you in line.” Junko reached over and grabbed her purse from the nightstand. 

She dug around in the purse for a couple of seconds before pulling out what Kirigiri instantly recognized as her student handbook. Junko powered it up and swiped through before finding what she was looking for. She held the screen up for Kirigiri to see as she explained “This is a new school rule for you and only you. It won’t even show up in the other handbooks. It is still an official school rule though and you know what happens if you break one of those.” 

Kirigiri’s gut sank as she read her new rule: _Kirigiri is not allowed to tell anyone about what she experiences during nighttime hours or about the existence of this rule._

“Isn’t that the best? Here you are, with the answer to the biggest question on everyone’s mind and you can’t even tell people about it. Can’t you just feel the despair already?” Junko put the handbook back into the purse and stood up to place it back onto the side table. 

Junko turned back to the bed and proceeded to straddle Kirigiri’s chest, “But you see it’s this second part that I’m really excited for. Because it’s punishment time and this time it doesn’t just end with your execution. It’s going to happen every night, for however long I want it too.”  
Junko’s hands began to wander, feeling the smooth curves of the helpless body beneath her. “See, I’ve decided that your punishment is going to be some Super Fun Orgasm Torture! After all, if you’re going to act like a bitch I might as well treat you like one. Every night from now on if you piss me off during the day or hell, if I just get bored I’m going to come here and fuck you until you cry and beg like a slut. Doesn’t that sound fun? Being my little personal fucktoy for who knows how long? Doesn’t the idea fill you with wonderful despair just thinking about it?”

Kirigiri tried to object but the tape over her mouth prevent anything intelligible from coming out. She tugged on her restraints and arched her back, writhing in a desperate attempt to dislodge the psychopath on top of her. 

The struggling only served to turn Junko on. She always loved a fighter, it was so much more rewarding when they were inevitably crushed. The hands that had been exploring their new plaything now came up to give a cruel twist to Kirigiri’s nipples. Her writing and complaining stopped as she gasped in pained surprise. 

“Oh shut up already!” Junko said as she began to roll and play with her nipples, “You don’t exactly get a choice here and I certainly don’t think your in any position to make demands.” She leaned her head down beside Kirigiri’s ear, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep fucking you until you learn to love it like a good little slut.” She said in a sultry whisper. The words sent a shiver down Kirigiri’s spine and she couldn’t help the whimper that slipped out in response. 

Junko continued to play with her nipples as she nipped her way down Kirigiri’s neck. When she reached the juncture between the neck and shoulder she bit down hard enough to draw blood. Kirigiri let out a muffled cry that went ignored as Junko began sucking a hickey into the spot.

As she worked her left hand left Kirigiri’s breast to continue its exploration of the body. Her nails dragged down Kirigiri’s ribs, along her hipbone, anywhere it could reach. At this point, Kirigiri was panting desperately through the gag as the multiple points of pleasure and pain started to make her feel lightheaded. 

Junko pulled of Kirigiri’s neck with a wet pop and leaned back to admire her handiwork. Marking Kirigiri’s pale flesh was now a large angry looking bruise. It was a good look for the detective, she should give her a few more.

Junko’s right hand moved up and tangled itself in her hair. With a sharp yank that elicited a delightful cry of pain, she forced the detective’s head back to give her better access to her neck. She then went to work biting and sucking hickeys into as much exposed skin as she could sink her teeth into. Junko enjoyed every little whimper and moan she could force out of the stoic girl. Every sound only encouraged her to continue her work, every submission bringer her closer to achieving her ultimate goal. 

By the time she pulled away Kirigiri’s neck looked like a wild animal had attacked it. Junko had been right, a pretty collar of hickeys was just what the detective needed. “I like this look on you, all marked up and bruised for me.” Junko said, voicing her thoughts almost idly as Kirigiri took advantage of the pause to attempt to catch her breath. 

She traced the line of bruises before choosing a particularly large one to press her fingers into. This earned her a lovely hiss of pain from Kirigiri as she continued, “Maybe neck time I’ll bring an actual collar with me. Everyone knows a desperate bitch has to be leashed after all.” 

Kirigiri shuddered at the idea of a collar clamping around her neck and whined in protest. Junko just grinned and pressed down harder on the hickey to shut her up. “Well if you’re so impatient how about we get to the real fun then?” 

Kirigiri’s eye snapped open at that. She couldn’t possibly mean? Kirigiri began struggling in earnest against her bonds and clamped her legs shut. Or her thighs at least, the ropes wouldn’t allow her to fully close her legs. Junko just laughed sadistically and worked her way down the detective’s body, licking and nipping as she went. 

Eventually, she settled in between Kirigiri’s legs. She cooed condescendingly when she saw they were closed, “What’s the matter Kirigiri? Are you getting all shy and innocent on me?” Junko snorted in contempt “How lame. Let me teach you how a good little bitch should act.” She put her hands on Kirigiri’s thighs and forced them open, fully exposing the girl. Embarrassment flooded through Kirigiri and she tried desperately to escape the vice-like grip pinning her down.

Junko dug her nails into pale flesh as a warning. She then lowered her head and licked a line with the flat of her tongue over Kirigiri’s pussy. She smirked as she tasted the juices already there. “Oh? Looks like someone is excited. Just can’t wait for me to destroy your desperate little pussy, huh?” The answering moan was all the encouragement she needed to lean down and begin devouring Kirigiri in earnest. 

Tears pricked at the corners of Kirigiri’s eyes as she moaned helplessly. The hands and ropes forced her to simply lay there and take it as a perverted murder happily explored her most private areas. She felt the skilled tongue moving through her folds, forcing one embarrassing noise after another from her. Even her moans couldn’t escape the forced pleasure with the tape keeping them trapped along with everything else. She was defenceless. Powerless to stop the pleasure being forced through her body by the very individual she despised most in the world. 

Kirigiri’s thighs began to tremble from their locked position. It was only natural, Junko was very thorough about everything she did. She flicked the tip of her tongue over the clit before weaving back down between the folds to thrust in and out of her hole. Every once in a while she would glance up from her work to watch Kirigiri’s face. It was insanely hot to see the way she so obviously hated being made to moan yet was incapable of doing anything to stop it. The helpless despair in her eyes was such a turn on.

Kirigiri was close, Junko could tell by the way her breath became more laboured and her mons lifted into short high whines. Good, Junko was gonna make her cum like the bitch she was. 

With a choked off moan Kirigiri’s back arched off the bed and she came hard. Junko licked her through it before finally releasing her thighs and leaning back. It’s not like Kirigiri could move them right now anyway. She licked her lips and smiled at the taste of victory left there. 

Kirigiri’s head felt fuzzy as the buzz of the orgasm left her boneless on the bed. She could only lay there and try to catch her breath as Junko laughed at her. “You came already? That’s really all it takes for the great Kirigiri? How pathetic! I mean I knew you were a slut but wow.” 

Junko reached down and rubbed her right index and middle finger over Kirigiri’s clit. Kirigiri whimpered at being stimulated again so soon after orgasm. Junko smiled sadistically as she rubbed the tiny bud harder, “You didn’t think we were done, did you? This is Super Fun Orgasm Torture! We’re going to keep this up until I decide we’re done.” She watched Kirigiri’s face as the overstimulation set in and left her mewling through the gag. 

After awhile Junko’s fingers were sufficiently covered in slick juices. She abandoned her assault on the poor girl’s clit in favour of roughly thrusting her fingers inside of her. Her grin widened at the way Kirigiri’s back arched off the mattress with a cry at the intrusion. “Let’s find out just how big of a slut you really are shall we? I bet you could come from this, from just my two fingers playing around inside of you.” Her fingers thrust in and out at a brutal pace, punishing the sensitive hole.

Kirigiri hated the fact that she was probably right. Sensitivity was quickly building her up towards the edge again. But it was more painful than last time, her body hadn’t been given enough time and she was paying the price for it. She tried to close her legs again, but it didn’t help much when the fingers were already inside of her. 

“Now where is your...?” Junko trailed off as she focused on searching. Suddenly Kirigiri screamed and jerked violently beneath her. Junko blinked in surprise before grinning maniacally. “Found it.” She hit the spot again and again as Kirigiri writhed and yelled. 

Kirigiri was falling apart, she could feel it happening. Her head was in a fog as her body continued to take the punishment Junko dished out. Said girl had leaned over her as her hand worked, whispering in Kirigiri’s ear. She told her how pathetic she was. How she was nothing but a desperate bitch in heat.How Junko was going to fuck her until all her hope and brains leaked out from in between her legs into a useless puddle on the ground. How she would spend the rest of her days exactly like this, only living to be used as a fucktoy. 

The idea of it being true filled her with despair. 

Junko’s wrist was starting to get sore but she knew she was so close to her goal. She gritted her teeth and continued to thrust roughly into the helpless detective. Her efforts were soon rewarded as Kirigiri screamed and arched one final time before falling bonelessly back down. Junko removed her fingers and proceeded to clean the cum off of them with her tongue. Kirigiri followed the movements with lust hazed eyes. 

“Well, as fun as this is I do have things to do tonight. A killing game doesn’t just run itself you know.” Junko stood up and grabbed her purse from the table. Kirigiri sighed in relief, thank god it was over. She didn’t think she would have lasted much longer. 

Kirigiri’s eyes flew open with a cry as a large dildo was unceremoniously shoved into her stretched out hole. “Here’s a little present to keep you occupied while I’m gone.” Junko produced a small remote from her bag and clicked a button on it. The dildo buzzed to life inside of her. 

Kirigiri yelled in protest and began to writhe on the bed again. No! She couldn’t do this to her! Junko laughed at her and pet her hair in a mock-comforting way, “I knew you would like it. I know sluts like you are only happy when they’ve got something fucking them. Just lie there and enjoy until I come back to let you out in a few hours. If I remember to, that is.” 

Junko pulled a jacket out of her purse and threw it on. She gave a little wave goodbye and proceeded to walk out the door, leaving Kirigiri bruised, moaning and helpless behind her.


End file.
